Custom Game
Custom Game is an Overwatch's game mode, which can be accessed from the Play menu. Players can invite friends to a private match with their own rule set. Details When accessing Custom Game, the game will display a lobby, which has both team slots, spectator slots and next match's map. There are also button for Settings, Add Players, Add AI and Play. * In the Team slots, there is a button for selecting between viewing Career Profile or swapping team. In the Spectator slots, the button is for selecting between viewing Career Profile, swapping team, removing (except the creator), editing bots, and changing spectator's types. ** Choosing swapping team and then click on any vacancy slot will swap that person to another team slot, even a Spectator slot. This option is only for the Custom Game creator. ** Choosing between "Spectate Team 1", "Spectate Team 2" or "Move to Global" will respectively make that player spectate only team 1, or 2, or globally observe the game from both team's perspectives. This option is only for the Custom Game creator. *** A spectator is spectating team 1 can be only swapped to team 2, and vice versa. ** Removing option can be used for removing players and AI. This option is only for the Custom Game creator and it cannot be used to remove themselves. ** Choosing editing bots will open a small window, which shows the option to edit the hero, and their difficulties. This option is only for the Custom Game creator. * Choosing Add Playes will open a small window, which shows all online friend players. This option is only for the Custom Game creator. Then the creator may invite friends to the Custom Game, by pre-choosing their team, or make them a spectator. There is an option to add players through their BattleTag. * Choosing Add AI will open a small window, in which show the options to fill the vacancy slots by AI heroes. This option is only for the Custom Game creator. Then the creator may choose hero (Ana, McCree, Soldier: 76, Reaper, Bastion, Roadhog, Zarya, Zenyatta or recommended hero), the difficulty (easy, medium or hard), the number of hero (from 1 to max, fills all the vacancy slot) and the team for AI. AI cannot be added to spectator slots. * The Setting option is using to set the rule for the game. It includes Rule Set, Map Options, Maps, Hero Options, Heroes, Gamplay Options, and Team Options. This option is only for the Custom Game creator. * Only the Custom Game creator can access and manipulate those functions, other players can only click and view the Settings (not be able to edit it), and view other players' Career Profile. When in game, the creator can go back to the lobby and manipulate all these function, but the effect only take place after the game is finish. The creator can terminate the match early and all players will return to the lobby. Settings Rule Set * There is only one rule set, the match can be chosen to follow the rule of: Quick Play, Competitive, or Skirmish. ** Quick Play: 6 vs. 6 in a match of one game. If there is enough people, the game will ** Competitive: 6 vs. 6 in a match of multiple games, follow the rule of Competitive Play. ** Skirmish: Any number of players in a game without the need of balancing the team. Map Options *Map Rotation: Choosing the rule for the rotation of match **After a Mirror Match: Maps will be changed after a mirror match. A mirror match is composed of two game, in which two team switch side after a game in Escort, Assault, or Hybrid map. Control map don't need for a mirror match, so choosing the option "After a Mirror Match" in this case will be the same as "After a Game". **After a Game: Maps will be changed after a single game. **Paused: Pause the rotation, and repeat one map for next match. *Map Order: Determining the order of a rotation of maps. **Random: Randomly using a map from the list for the next map. **List Order: Using the order from the list for the next map. **Single Map: Only use a single map from the list. Choosing this option will force the Maps list to turn "On" only one map. If you turn another map "On", the currently "On" map will be turned "Off". *Return to Lobby: Choosing the condition to return to lobby. **Never: Players will continue to the next match without return to the lobby **After a Game: Players will return to the lobby after a single game. **After a Mirror Match: Players will return to the lobby after a mirror match. A mirror match is composed of two game, in which two team switch side after a game in Escort, Assault, or Hybrid map. Control map don't need for a mirror match, so choosing the option "After a Mirror Match" in this case will be the same as "After a Game". Maps * The list of 12 maps with the options to turn them "On" or "Off". When a map is "Off", it will not be included in the rotation of maps. ** There are buttons to quickly turn all the maps "On" or "Off" ** As mentioned above, if you choose Single Map option in Map Order, it will force the list to turn at most one map "On". If you turn another map "On", the currently "On" map will be turned "Off". Hero Options *Hero Selection Limit: Limiting the selection of hero in game. The limitation will not affect AI, which means the limit is only put on players. **None: No limit put on selection. **1 Per Team: There will be no two identical heroes in the same team. **2 Per Team: There will be no more than two identical heroes in the same team. **1 Per Game: There will be no two identical heroes among 2 teams. **2 Per Game: There will be no more than two identical heroes among 2 teams. *Role Selection Limit: Limiting the selection of roles in game. The limitation will not affect AI, which means the limit is only put on players. **None: No limit put on selection. **2 of Each Role Per Team: There will be no more than two heroes that have the same roles in the same team. *Allow Hero Switching: Turn it "Off" to forbid switching heroes when players go back in the spawn room in mid-game; switching hero before the match begins is still allowed. *Respawn as Random Hero: Turn it "On" for every time a player respawns, they are forced to play a random hero (it can be the same hero as before they died). Heroes * The list of 22 heroes with the options to turn them "On" or "Off". When a hero is "Off", they will not be included when choosing. ** There are buttons to quickly turn all the heroes "On" or "Off" Gameplay Options *High Bandwidth: Used to set up High Bandwidth game. *Control Game Mode Format: **Best of 1: Only one Control game played to decide the result. **Best of 3: Three Control game played, winner team is the team reaches 2 Wins first. **Best of 5: Five Control game played, winner team is the team reaches 3 Wins first. *Health Modifier: Setting Health for every hero to 25%, 50%, 75%, 100%, 150%, 200%, or 300% of normal Health. *Damage Modifier: Setting damage for every hero's ability which can inflict damage to 25%, 50%, 75%, 100%, 150%, or 200% of normal damage. *Healing Modifier: Setting the effect of healing for every hero's ability which can heal, self-heal, fix to 25%, 50%, 75%, 100%, 150%, or 200% of normal healing's effect. *Ultimate Charge Rate Modifier: Setting the gain of Ultimate Charge for every hero to 50%, 75%, 100%, 150%, or 200% of normal Ultimate Charge rate. *Respawn Time Modifier: Setting the respawn time for every hero to 50%, 75%, 100%, 150%, or 200% of normal respawn time (which is 10 seconds). *Ability Cooldown Modifier: Setting the cooldown time for every hero's ability which has a cooldown to 0%, 25%, 50%, 75%, 100%, 150%, or 200% of normal cooldown time *Disable Skins: Turn it "On" to disable all skin except Default skin for every hero. *Disable Health Bars: Turn it "On" to disable Health Bar on the HUD. *Disable Kill Cam: Turn it "On" to disable the kill cam after being killed. *Disable Kill Feed: Turn it "On" to disable the kill feed on the HUD after killing. *Headshots Only: Turn it "On" to let only headshot inflict damage. Any other shot is counted as a miss. Team Options *Team Balancing: Allowing the computer to decide the balance of team set up. There are only two options: Off and Automatic-Random. Switch to Automatic-Random to turn this option on. After a trigger the computer will calculate, and make players switch side if necessary. *When Balancing Occurs: Choosing the trigger for Team Balancing function. This option only is enabled when you choose Automatic-Random in Team Balancing. **After a Game: After playing one game, the trigger will happen. **After a Mirror Match: After playing one mirror match, the trigger will happen. A mirror match is composed of two game, in which two team switch side after a game in Escort, Assault, or Hybrid map. Control map don't need for a mirror match, so choosing the option "After a Mirror Match" in this case will be the same as "After a Game". Patch changes * * * * * * * * * }} __FORCETOC__ Category:Play modes